User talk:Sithman8
Dude is coo ----m00c0w$heep Did you see my new articles? Sithman8 23:31, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Umm... wow.. ._. I know its been a year but how did this thing get 128 articles? It was a mini-wiki me and some friends made for fun and then as a joke submitted to be a real Wikia and it got accepted we laughed and more a few articles and got bored. I haven't looked everything over yet but if your stuff is actual Factual Nonsensical Material and you really are the sole contributer then I might as well make you a mod at least. I thought this thing was deleted by Wikia by now since it was inactive but I guess it wasn't inactive. Well, I wasn't really the only one. Maxpaul18 adopted this wiki a while ago, then eventually handed it over to me. He hasn't made any edits for a while now, so that is what I meant. Other than that, though, nobody else has contributed. Sithman8 23:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Whoa!!!!!!!!!!! thats a lot of freakin articles Moo Cow Sheep Hi Sithman8, thank you for your input, but I don't see how any of the articles I created are any different from many of the articles. For example, Search "N". That article wasn't created by me, even though I have recently edited on the article, and that article is the kind of article that Wikipedia considers vandalism. But again, thanks for your input. MartialArtist 05:33, 10 February 2009 (UTC) This wiki is not for just anything Wikipedia considers vandalism. Please read A sober description of the factual nonsense wiki. Sithman8 20:19, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Policy Thanks. I have fully understood the wiki's goals and rules. I accidentally created the article that you know because... erm... well this was a Humor wiki. I'll edit the article to the wiki's perspectives. AND I DO NOT WATCH PORNORGRAPHY! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:03, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Sithman8 I found this shizzle through your talk page on Illogicopedia. I may do some edits here but now I'm just trying to figure out what is written here. I like what you've done here and if I like it a lot then I may edit a lot. I'll see how it goes. --T3canolis I wrote my first article, "When Push Comes to Shove...". Tell me if it fits in here or not. Also, I suggest getting the forum more active and possibly setting up a VFH in the future. --[[User:T3canolis|'T]][[User talk:T3canolis|3']] 22:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. You like my sig? :Not exactly. Don't worry, you are not the first to mistake us for illogicopedia. As our name suggests, we present nonsense in a factual way. Some good examples are The Santa Pause and Vampires. Also, all of our content should be consistent. For more info, please check out TFNW:POLICY]. Also, please pardon my language, but what the schnap is VFH? Sithman8 19:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Yes, it's very cool. ::I didn't mistake you for Illogicopedia. I wouldn't considering I have 2,000+ edits there. Also, VFH is "Vote For Higlight" A.K.A featured article. I'm not saying you should now but possibly in the future. If you need help setting it up, I'll be glad too and I'll also help with anything else. I haven't done much here but, oh well. --[[User:T3canolis|'T]][[User talk:T3canolis|3']] 02:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment. I was planning to also create a series of items that will associate with both muckyawfulness, cheesyliciousness and vampires. This will include the past of the USA and the upcoming North Pole's Troubled History story. Would you accept that? BTW, I have changed the Sex Man article into Cool Man. I am sorry as I had not read the policy till then. Thanks for telling me about it. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) That's all fine with me! I'll remove the speedy on sex man, then.Sithman8 21:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ... Just so you know, I saw the site, liked it, and decided to edit it a bit. This will mostly be just grammatical errors, which annoys me, but if I do anything more...major, I will let you know. P.S. I will not give out any personal information. I hope I can still edit a bit. You don't really need to check in about that kind of thing, it's perfectly fine. And if you want to make an account, you don't need to give out any personal information. IF you'd rather stay anonymous though, that's fine by me. Anyway, welcome to the wiki! Hope you have fun. ;) Sithman8 22:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC)